


Quiet The Whispers

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Well of Sorrows, Xan has trouble sleeping. Solas is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet The Whispers

Xan hadn't expected to find anyone in the library when he stumbled there at half past midnight, his head full of whispers he knew he could understand if he stopped focusing on the words and the afterimages of the fade as it haunted his sleep. Solas was there, though, working at his desk, looking up with surprise when Xan stepped into the room.

“Inquisitor. I was not expecting you.”

“I couldn't sleep.”

Solas gave half a laugh at that, “And so you came here?”

“I was hoping for a... distraction. Something to read, to make them quiet.”

“So you came here, hoping some of the books would help you?”

Xan shrugged, running a hand over his throbbing forehead. “It'd be better than lying in bed knowing I can understand them so long as I don't listen to the words.”

“Would you rather understand the words? Everything Mythal wants you to hear?” Solas turned slightly toward him, cautious curiosity in his eyes.

Xan gave a small huff of laughter. “I would rather know what was happening in my own mind. Instead, it feels like there's so much more being said, and all I get is just that, what Mythal wants me to know, to sway me toward using this power for them.”

“That's... Perceptive of you.”

“Perceptive? If it hadn't been for your warning after we returned...”

That got Solas to turn fully toward him. “You've taken my words to heart.”

Xan nodded. “Of course I have. Morrigan talks about how much she knows about ancient elven, about their history, but you've seen it, in the fade. The way you spoke about Mythal, the ancient elves spoke of her like that as well. The way Morrigan speaks of it doesn't feel as true as the way you do.”

Solas' eyes softened as he walked to Xan's side, taking his arm and leading him to the couch in the room. “Lay down, please. It's not much, but my magic can help you sleep peacefully. Later, we can continue this conversation. For now, I will watch over you.”

Xan nodded as he sat on the couch, eyes closing sooner than he expected with the touch of Solas's fingers to his temples. Sleep was quick to overtake him, deep, dreamless, and blissfully quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest WHAM in my playing through Inquisition was how good of a friend Solas is throughout the game. I did not expect that, after all the spoilers I had heard.
> 
> So this is dedicated to him, breaking a piece of my 'quisitor's heart.


End file.
